


Missing Wade Wilson

by AJenno



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm here for this ship, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Wade catches Peter masturbating because he misses Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Peter B. Parker does not miss his boyfriend, Wade, okay? He doesn't. Not a lot anyway. Okay maybe a little. Okay maybe a lot actually.





	Missing Wade Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I'd like to blame amazing artists who inspire writers to write smutty stories lol. Umikochan AKA Esther is an absolutely incredible artist that you should all go check out. Recently, she's drawn some Spideypool pics that are super top notch. But she's been doing Peter B. Parker from Into The Spiderverse (Which everyone should see if you haven't) with Wade Wilson and I'm here for it lol. Anyway! One particular naughty art piece inspired me to write the story below and yeah I blame Esther completely ;) (Here's the piece that inspired me right here! [Spideypool](http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/183388297942/nothing-to-see-here) Thanks!

Peter B Parker was a grown ass man and he was not missing his damn boyfriend like some lovesick teenager. He could go a whole two hours now without thinking about one Wade Wilson. That was a damn record, okay? Okay, yeah, shit, who was he kidding? He missed the hell out of Wade and felt a little pathetic for it. Wade had been flirting with Peter for months now but Peter hadn’t given in until a couple of months ago. Wade had brought over pizza (From Peter’s favorite place mind you) with some cheesy ass comedy flick to watch. It had been easy for Peter to lean over, lay his head on Wade’s shoulder. And when a particular scene in the movie made Wade laugh (A laugh Peter couldn’t get enough), Peter had looked up to watch Wade. Then Wade had turned to look at Peter and he couldn’t help himself anymore, leaning in to kiss Wade. There had been surprise then on Wade’s face and it made Peter smile. Because even after the months of Wade flirting with Peter, the fact that Peter kissed him first gave Wade the best kind of surprise. Things had progressed after that, with some very smokin’ hot sex that made Peter regret not initiating something sooner. 

 

Now Wade had been on a mission (That did not involve any killing, okay Petey?) for four whole days and Peter was trying to keep himself entertained. He’d gone out for food instead of ordering takeout for every meal and only eaten pizza once. He’d also binge watched three shows that had been on his Netflix list forever and even read a couple of books. But now it was one in the morning and Peter couldn’t sleep. The hoodie Wade had left the last time he had been here had been moved from the couch to the bed just an hour earlier. It gave Peter comfort, to see something that belonged to his boyfriend so close to him. When sleep still didn’t come a few minutes later, Peter reached for the hoodie, bringing it up to take a sniff. It had been a gift Peter had given Wade for Wade’s birthday a couple of weeks ago. But Wade must had worn it for a while now because it smelled like Wade. The unique scent that was Wade made Peter sigh with contentment, feeling reassured that he had this piece of Wade with him, something to hold on to until his boyfriend came back.

 

Unfortunately, it also reminded Peter of what he and Wade had done the last time, and the way Peter’s ass had felt delightfully sore for the next couple of days. “Wade.” Peter murmured, feeling his body warm, and his cock harden in his boxers. Just the thought of Wade being there with him, of reminding Peter just how good they are together, how much Peter had come to care for Wade. The sex was great, fantastic really, but the more time he spent with Wade, the harder Peter fell. And he’d had his heart broken before, so he should be more cautious. But Wade didn’t have any walls up against Peter anymore, and it made Peter want more, made him want to let his feelings for Wade bloom fully. “Wade.” Peter repeated, lifting his shirt enough to give him room to reach his free hand down to slip into his boxers, to grasp his cock. It felt good, to have a warm hand wrapped tight around his dick, even if it was his own hand. He thought, briefly, about reaching for the lube in the drawer behind him. But he was already dripping pre-come and a quick spit on his hand gave him just enough slick to make the movement of his fingers up and down his cock feel good, with just that delicious addition of just enough friction. “Shit.” He muttered, bringing the hoodie close to his nose again, inhaling Wade’s scent, feeling his body coiling with pleasure. He needed the orgasm, needing to come with thoughts of Wade drifting through his mind. But minutes later, even with working his cock with skilled fingers, he couldn’t find that much needed release. And that was frustrating as hell. With a groan, Peter let go of the hoodie and rolled to his back, closing his eyes.

“Miss me that much, Petey?”

Peter’s eyes snapped open and he looked to the window Wade had climbed through. “You’re back?” He went to sit up but Wade moved forward quickly, hand pushing on Peter’s chest to get him to lay back again. 

“Mm-hm and what a sight to come back to. Answer the question, Petey.” Wade looked over to the article of clothing on the bed. “Is that my hoodie? Were you trying to get off with my hoodie?”

Peter’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment and he tried to sound gruff. “No. It was just cold earlier and I put the hoodie on but now it’s warm so I took it off again.”

“Ah huh.” Wade grinned. “Too bad. Here I was thinking how sexy it was that you were trying to get off with the scent of me.”

Peter’s eyes widened before he looked hesitant. “You don’t think it’s pathetic?”

“That you missed me so much you were masturbating to the thought of me?”

“Uh, exactly how much did you manage to see?”

Wade smiled. “Enough to hear you murmuring my name, trying to orgasm.” Wade’s Deadpool mask had been discarded already and he worked on undressing the rest of his suit. Peter went to sit up again, to help, but Wade motioned him to stay and Peter was weak for pleasing Wade. When Wade was done, he climbed on to the bed, reaching for Peter’s shirt and boxers, throwing them over to join Wade’s suit before Wade made a disapproving “Tsk” sound. “Your poor cock, Petey. It’s all red and leaking. Have you been neglecting yourself? It’s not good to deny yourself pleasure.”

“It didn’t feel the same without you.” Peter whispered, almost too quietly, but Wade heard, and grinned. 

“I’ll take that as the best kind of fucking compliment.” Wade teased before leaning down to kiss Peter, loving the way Peter arched up, eager to kiss Wade back. While their tongues tangled in familiar and sweet pleasure, Wade reached a hand out for the lube in the drawer then pulled back from Peter’s mouth. Peter followed, then blinked, already looking blissed out. “Mm, I’ve really missed you baby. Let me show you how much.”

“I’m sure you’re tired, Wade. You probably want to sleep. You don’t have to, oh fuck.” Peter ended with a gasp, hips arching as Wade took absolutely no time swallowing Peter’s cock down to the root, his skilled tongue making pleasure sizzle through Peter. “Okay, forget what I said. Do whatever you want to me.”

Somehow, Wade managed to chuckle around the dick in his mouth before he pulled back, dipping his tongue in Peter’s slit, to taste the pre-come there before pulling back, licking his lips. “I’m never too tired for orgasms, Petey,” Wade informed his lover before lifting Peter’s legs up over his shoulders, leaning down, spreading Peter’s glorious ass cheeks to gain access to the lovely hole Wade desperately wanted inside of. “Mm, I really have missed you.”

“Are you saying that to my asshole, Asshole?”

Wade grinned, before moving forward to lick at Peter’s hole, loving the pleased sound Peter let out. A part of Wade wanted to take his time, drive Petey even crazier with need. But Wade was finding it hard to wait himself so after a couple of minutes of eating Peter out, he pulled back, licking his mouth clean, before leaning up to kiss Peter again. He kept Peter’s mouth busy while he moved first one, then two, and then three lube-slicked fingers inside of Peter, opening him up. 

“Enough teasing. Damn it Wade. I’m ready.” Peter panted, holding on to Wade’s shoulders. “I’m going to die waiting on you.”

Wade chuckled, before kissing Peter’s forehead. “You want it so bad? Take your pleasure then.”

Peter stared for a second and saw the challenge in Wade’s gaze. “Damn tease.” He accused before using his strength to flip their positions, straddling Wade’s thighs. “Kept me waiting for four days and then you come back only to tease me. I’m tired of being patient.” He growled, grasping Wade’s cock to sink down on it with a soft grunt.

“Oh Petey baby, just like that. You feel so good.” Wade groaned, hands lifting to hold on to Peter’s hips. And Peter kept the pace slow at first, just rolling his hips. Wade was about to complain but saw the mischievous look on Peter’s face. “Now who is the damn tease?”

Peter laughed. “Sorry.” He said, but wasn’t sorry at all. “I thought I was the one on top here.”

Wade rolled his eyes. “That’s what I get for falling in love with a sarcastic Spidey.” He mumbled but looked up again when Peter stilled. “What?”

“You haven’t said that to me yet.”

Wade blinked. “I call you sarcastic all the time.”

“No, Wade, the love part.”

Wade blinked again but then grinned. “Oh, that? You need to listen better, baby. I said it after you fell asleep last time I was here.”

“I was asleep, idiot. How would I have heard it?”

“Fine. Peter B. Parker, I love you. How’s that?” Wade asked then gasped when Peter lifted himself, before slamming back down on Wade’s cock. “Fuck Petey.”

“Say it again.” Peter demanded, beginning to pick up the pace, angling himself to have his sweet spot hit every time Wade’s cock pressed in.

“What?” Wade’s eyes were crossing now in bliss, cock hardening more, ready to burst.

“Tell me you love me.” Peter repeated, riding Wade harder now, chasing both of their orgasms. 

“Fuck.” Wade cursed again before finding his last remaining brain cells. “I love you Petey, I love you so God Damn much.”

Peter gasped, arching back, coming untouched, his release making a mess of them both.

Wade groaned, the feeling of Peter clenching around his dick, made Wade’s orgasm spill within Peter’s tight ass. “Holy shit.” He managed, feeling light-headed.

Peter collapsed on top of him, sweaty, panting hard for breath. Then he laughed, kissing Wade messily. “I love you too Wade Wilson. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading along. I hope you liked it! :D And also thank you to my amazing friend [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee) for reading this over for me. You rock! If you want to follow more of my stories or drabbles, I'm over at Jennoasis.tumblr.com where I mostly post Sterek, Stucky, Malec, and other little random things. Thank you!


End file.
